jack_frost_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Bandana Waddle Dee
A hero to the Jack Bros who fought against the boomers. He was killed in battle, but is still known as a hero to all. His strongest attack, the nae nae, wiped out all boomers from Earth during the Boomer War, but at the cost of his life. Bandana Waddle Dee was one of the many billions of lives lost during the Boomer War, although Bandana Waddle Dee was one of the most important pieces in this world wide war. Bandana Waddle Dee was with the Jack Bros during the Boomer War. Bandana Waddle Dee has many attacks, but his most devastating is his final move, the nae nae. Bandana Waddle Dee has never used his nae nae before as the cost to use it is his life. Bandana Waddle Dee used his nae nae to end the war and destroy all the boomers. His sacrifice was not in vain as this turned the tide of the battle, winning them the victory. This simple act of sacrificing his life, saving all the gamers. Their is currently a statue in Bandana Waddle Dee's honor. Appearance Bandana Waddle Dee is just a normal waddle dee with a few twists. Bandana Waddle Dee has a bandana and a spear. He is somewhat like Parasol Waddle Dee, with few changes from the original waddle dee. Relationships Jack Frost Bandana Waddle Dee had lots of respect for Jack Frost. He considered Jack a gamer who just wanted to have fun, and that made him happy. Jack Frost and Bandana Waddle Dee were good friends and they would always play Kirby Squeak Squad 5; The Royal together. When Bandana Waddle Dee sacrificed himself, he was thinking about Jack Frost. He was thinking if Jack Frost would be able to spread the name of video games. He came to the verdict that he would, and passed on. Not even Bandana Waddle Dee's spear was left behind. Black Frost Bandana Waddle Dee would always scold Black Frost every time he would rage online. Black Frost didn't like this, but he knew that Bandana Waddle Dee was just looking out for him. Bandana Waddle Dee liked to play Monopoly with Black Frost, because it taught him patience. When Bandee died, Black Frost was angry. He swore he would get his revenge on boomers for causing Bandee's death. This led to his ban on League of Legends, and him murdering Heihachi Mishima. King Frost Bandee would work alongside Jack Frost to help King Frost go outside. Everytime he met with King Frost, he would talk to him about coming outside. Bandee would even trick King Frost into coming outside by accident, and King Frost would get scared. When Bandee died, King Frost made more of an effort to go outside and to get more air. He became a more approachable person after Bandee's death. Bandana Waddle Dee caused King Frost to change. Joker Bandana Waddle Dee knew Joker from before the war, and Bandee taught Joker how to do the nae nae. After Joker learned the technique, Bandana Waddle Dee told Joker never to use it unless absolutely necessary. When Bandana Waddle Dee found out that Joker was working with the Boomers, he forgave Joker immediately. He didn't tell Jack Frost and let him find out on his own. Bandana Waddle Dee defended Joker when he was caught by Jack Frost. When Bandana Waddle Dee died, Joker unlocked his true persona, Joker. Joker used his stronger persona to later save Makoto from Heihachi Mishima. Magolor Bandana Waddle Dee remembered Magolor from a past life. Therefore, Bandee would hang out with Magolor more than most gamers. Bandee would tease Magolor about their crush on Jack Frost, and it made Magolor angry. When Magolor told Bandee he would be on the boomers' side, Bandee did not try to convince him otherwise (Magolor is known for lying, and he was not actually a boomer at heart but was just lying to himself). When Bandee died, Magolor knew his choice was wrong, and he apologized to Jack, who did not accept his apology because Bandana Waddle Dee was not there to help Magolor out (In the case of Joker).Category:Main Characters Category:Gamer Category:The Boomer War